memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: George Hammond/Shakedown Cruise/Act One
The Hammond is docked in it's berth. Carter tours the corridors as the crew is just finishing up installing some of her defenses and other systems. She walks onto the bridge as she sees a familiar face. John? Sam says as she looks at Colonel Sheppard. Sheppard turns to see her. I just wanted to see your ship and I missed you leaving the Intrepid Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. It's nice to see you John how are things on Atlantis, any jumpgate activity? Sam asked as she looks at Colonel Sheppard. Colonel Sheppard looks at her. Nice and quiet, no, none John says as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. So what brings you to my new ship Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her as their walking towards her ready room. Well for one thing to get away from McKay, he is driving me crazy John says as he looks at Sam. Sam snickers. Yeah he has been a bit crazy as of late Sam says as she looks at him. She goes to the replicator. You want anything to drink? Sam asked as she looks at John. John looks at her. No, I'm fine John says as he looks at Sam. She inputs commands into the replicator. Herbal tea Sam says as she gives commands to the computer. The replicator makes the drink and she sips it. That's good tea Sam says as she looks at him as she sits behind her new desk. He looks at her. So have you picked your crew yet? asked John as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. I found my first officer a Major Tyrone Franklin General Carter says as she looks at him. He looks at the padd showing the Major's bio. Well he has a great service record, Sam, do you miss the Intrepid John says as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Yeah but Typhuss is right I've been wanting my command for a long time, and Starfleet Command kept me from it but now they can't but glad I can keep my command of Atlantis Sam says as she looks at him. Then the com activates. Marks to Carter Colonel Marks says over the com. Sheppard is surprised to hear Marks voice. Sam tapped a button on her com panel. Carter here, what is it Marks Sam says as she talked into the com. General we're picking up a distress call from the USS Intrepid Colonel Marks says over the com. Both Sam and John are surprised by that they walk out of the ready room. Let's hear it Ensign General Carter says as she looks at Ensign Jameson. He inputs commands into the console and Captain Kira's voice comes over the com. This is the Federation starship Intrepid, we are under attack by four Romulan Valdore class warbirds, to any Federation ship in range we need help right away please respond says Typhuss over the com. Sam looks at Sheppard and tapped her combadge. Carter to Commander Sutherland General Carter says as she spoke into her combadge. Sutherland here go ahead General Commander Sutherland says over the com. Carter looks at the viewer. What's the status on the engines? General Carter says as she looks at the viewer. We're at 98% on the warp drive, why? Commander Sutherland says over the com. Carter looks at Sheppard. We're needed to assistance the Intrepid their in trouble General Carter says as she looks at Sheppard. General we're not sure if this ship can go to warp Commander Sutherland says over the com. Carter sat in the chair. We're going all hands prepare for departure General Carter says as she speaks into shipwide. The crew goes to their stations. The George Hammond moves out of spacedock slowly and then leaps into warp.